


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Bobby Fish

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [160]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, WWE NXT, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: A/N: Got a Bobby Fish or UE OR WWE request? Send it in. REQUESTS ARE OEPN!
Relationships: Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Bobby Fish/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Bobby Fish

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Bobby loves to take care of you after sex. And well in general._

_He will make sure you aren’t hurt or bleeding._

_Both of you cleaning each other in the shower. Then getting a little distracted._

_Making sure you aren’t famished or parched. If you are then he will get you water and food._

_Cuddling. Bobby will pull you closer to him. Wrapping his arm around you. Making you snuggle into his side. While your head rests against his chest. Tracing random patterns on his chest._

_His hand rubbing soothing circles on your arm or back._

_Pressing kisses on your forehead and the top of your head._

_Talking/ having deep conversations._

_Bobby likes to baby you after sex._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His arms. He works out on them. He loves it when you grab them when he is having sex with you, or just in general._

_Bobby loves all of your body. Just he loves your lips more. He loves how soft they are against his lips. Plus, how soft they feel._

_Also, when you bite your lip, that turns him on._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Bobby comes inside of you. He likes to watch his cum drip out of your pussy._

_Also, comes on your stomach, and boobs when you push them together._

_In your mouth when you give him a blowjob. He loves to watch you swallow his cum. It turns him on, even more, when you are looking at him._

_Bobby eats/swallows your cum when he eats you out. Also, sucks/licks your cum off of his fingers. Or puts his two fingers in your mouth coated with your cum, and makes you suck them._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _He secretly loves it when you ride his thigh._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Bobby is experienced. He has learned new techniques along the way. Especially with pleasuring you. But he does know how to pleasure you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary, good ole missionary. He likes this position because he gets to see your facial expressions. Also, gets a great view of your boobs jiggling together._

_He will put your legs on his shoulder. Putting your legs around his nape. Your heels are resting on his nape. Or your heels are interlocked._

_Putting your legs together straight in the air or apart. Putting your knees up to your chest. While holding onto your ankles._

_Doggy style, he loves this position as well. He gets a great view of your ass. He likes to slap and grab your ass. As well, as grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling it backwards. Kissing your neck._

_Grabbing a hold of your boobs._

_Lowered doggy, face down doggy._

_He also loves it when you ride him. He loves to see you from that angle. On top of him. Mouth a gap. He will either hold onto your hips or thighs. Or grab your boobs and either lean up or bring you closer to him. Putting your boob in his mouth or squeezing your boobs with his hands._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _He is more serious in the moment._ **  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _He keeps it well-groomed down there. The drapes match the carpet. Kind of. Might a bit salt and paper hair down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Bobby likes to hold your hand._

_He likes talking to you. Praising you._

_Kissing you. Either on the lips, shoulders, collarbones, neck, nape, the valley between your breasts, back, arms, hands, cheeks, forehead, the top of your head, thighs and chest._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Bobby only masturbates when he is away from you. He jacks off to explicit pics of you._

_If he is alone then it is either the explicit pics of you on his phone. Or sexting which leads to phone sex._

_He will lay on the bed. One hand on his shaft. Jerking upwards. While the other one is holding the phone. Looking at the pic of you._

_However, if he has to share a room with one of the boys then he will masturbate in the shower to the last sexual encounter he had with you. One hand on his shaft jerking himself off. While the other hand is on the shower wall._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

 _Daddy kink. Dom. Orgasm Control/Edging. Orgasm Denial. Praise Kink. Spanking. Hair Pulling. Thigh kink {really it is just your kink, but he likes it when you ride his thigh}. Light choking._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Bedroom, against the wall/door, couch, pool, spa, hotel room, locker room, kitchen, shower, kitchen, on a table, bed and bath._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You. teasing him._

_Biting your lip._

_When you are kneeling on your knees, and have your mouth opened, ready for him to come in your mouth._

_Riding his thigh._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

 _Anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or hurts you._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Bobby is a giver and a receiver._

_He loves going down on you. He loves eating you out. He loves the taste of you. He loves the sounds you make. When you moan, it is like music to his ears._

_He either sucks, does kitten licks, weaving his tongue between your folds. Long licks and circling the clit, zig-zag licks, sucking and gliding up._

_Swirling his tongue around your clit._

_Either holding your hands or pinning your hips down._

_He loves it when you give him a blowjob. He loves it when you tease him. How you lick his shaft. Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock. Especially when you stare up and do these two actions._

_He will grip and pull your hair roughly, as you bob your head up and down. Hollowing your cheeks._

_What makes him climax is when you look up at him through your eyelashes with hooded eyes._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

 _Slow and sensual, and rough and fast._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 _He doesn’t mind them. He prefers proper sex. But he wouldn’t say no to having a quickie with you._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

 _He is game to take risks and experiments, as long as you are okay and comfortable with it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _He can last for hours, and about four rounds. He does take snack breaks and rest breaks though._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _He doesn’t own any. He knows you have them. So, he uses them on you sometimes._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Bobby loves to tease you to the point you are begging for him to pleasure you._

_Bobby likes to touch you in public. More specifically he likes to rub his crotch against your ass._

_Trail his hand up your leg, past your thigh and slip his hand into your panties. Teasing your clit._

_He will also, tease your entrance with the tip of his cock. Or just run his shaft across your entrance._

_He likes to deny you of your orgasm too. Pulling away or out of you, making you whine._

_Bobby doesn’t get to have all the fun with teasing. You like to tease him. Especially in public._

_You will rub your ass against his crotch._

_Dry hump him making out. Also, grab his crotch, while making out._

_Shake your ass in front of him._

_Stretch in front of him. Either showing him your cleavage or ass._

_Strip-teasing._

_Strip-dancing._

_Sending him lingerie pics._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

 _Bobby is very vocal in bed. His moans, pants, groans, grunts, and gasps are loud._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_You let out a loud moan. Head tilting backwards. Hands gripping Bobby’s shoulders._

_“That’s it, baby girl, ride daddy’s thigh like you ride my dick.” Bobby praised you. Holding your hips, as you dry-humped his thigh. Toes curling._

_Your panties getting damp. Just as you started to feel a familiar sensation pulse through your body the door opened. Making you let out a tiny squeal. You felt flustered and frustrated as Kyle stared at Bobby and you in shock._

_“Kyle.” Bobby whined. Making Kyle back out of the door. Nearly running into it._

_“Sorry.” He spoke. His cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. As he shut the door._

_You let out a frustrated groan. Your head falling onto Bobby’s shoulder._

_“Hey.” Bobby spoke. Grabbing your chin and pulling it upwards till you were looking at him._

_“I never said you could stop.” He spoke. Making you wet down there. You bit your lip. Then started to dry hump his thigh again. Bobby kissed you passionately. Muffling your moans…_ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Not too small, nor too big. He is thick down there. Just the right amount of girth._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

 _It is pretty average until you tease him or make him horny then it is high._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Bobby falls asleep a bit after you. Sometimes the both of you talk till him and you fall asleep._

_Bobby likes to cuddle you. He likes having you snuggled into his side. He will run his hands up and down your back or arm. Kiss your forehead, and the top of your head, till you fall asleep. He tells you he much he loves you and goodnight, as well as sweet dreams baby girl before he goes to sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Bobby Fish or UE OR WWE request? Send it in. REQUESTS ARE OEPN!


End file.
